One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 27
Orwell sat alone breathing heavily as he watched Makino tear through his forces. "I can't sit here and watch this." Eien walked out of a portal. "No worries. Everything will be fine." "How..." "Easy. You in your prime." Orwell's eyes widened. "You can do that?!" "Yes. Especially since the others are..... Occupied." - Chrono, Quinn, and Aetas are tied up, and slowly being dropped into a volcano. Quinn pouts. "I knew he was a cliche villain when he walked in... Shame on me now... And now I'm falling into lava. Oooooh... Shit..." Chrono exhaled and relaxed. "Well.. I had a good run. Too bad I have to die here with you two... On the bright side Milk Chrono will never exist." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Aetas and Quinn yelled into the sky. "Hey!" They hear a baby crying, and an older Chrono rocks him to sleep. "It's me! Milk Chrono!" Chrono looked down. "Dammit. Anyone but him. Me. That." "I prefer you... But 20% more awesome. I will say, I was never in this situation. Thanks to friendship, we beat Eien in like... 20 minutes." "That's the difference between me and you. You must've had some competent partners. But I get stuck with these two idiots!!" "Actually, those two really helped. I actually had Quinn meet his wife when we went to the awesome fun party later." Quinn was surprised. "Do I like her?" "Yes you do." "Milk Chrono is best Chrono!" Chrono laid his head back. "Well since you're here.. Can you do me a favor?" Milk Chrono nodded and smiled. "Of course. What do you need?" "Oh I don't know. Maybe could you possibly, UNTIE US!!!!!" "Silly Chrono, if I did, you would fall, and then this bundle of joy would never be. But, I could take you out of the volcano, then let you go." Aetas laughs. "Hah! Milk Chrono owned you!" Chrono turned to Aetas then to Milk Chrono. "You can untie him right here. Let him burn." "But that's not nice at all." "I'M NOT NICE!!" "If you're not nice then why am I?" "Because you got milk!!" "I was actually getting that milk to drown Aetas." "WHO DROWNS PEOPLE IN MILK?!!" "Apparently we do!" "Shut up!!" "Well, I am Lactose intolerant... You monster! It's only worse!" "Why're you lactose intolerant?!!" "I don't know!!!" "Hey!" Quinn interjected. "You mind moving us before you continue your argument on whatever this is about? I've died once and that's enough!!" "Okay." The three are out of the volcano, and free. Milk Chrono is currently being climbed by his baby, and he's laughing. "I bet he's going to go on thousands of adventures!" Chrono's eye twicthed. "I can't believe I turn into you. I've avoided milk for so long!! Where did you get the milk?! Tell me!!" "Kent." "NEWGATE?!!! Newgate sold me that milk?! Dammit!! I can't kill him. So I'm destined to become you?!" Milk Chrono nodded and smiled. "Trust me, it'll all be worth it. Like look at little Z! He's so adorable! He has our looks!" Chrono fell over depressed. "Kill me." Aetas shrugged. "Under normal circumstances I would agree but I like Milk Chrono. He's awesome!" "Besides, Kent only did so because he was friends with the milk merchant, who was injured because Fantasia thought he was groping her ass. It was Raion." "So Kent is friends with milk merchants?" "Seems so." "I don't even know what to say to you anymore." Chrono turned away and walked off. Milk Chrono turned to Quinn and Aetas. "Aren't you two going?" Aetas shrugged. "Why should we?" "He's going to die if you don't." "That's my problem how?" "If he dies, I cease to exist. And then my babies will also cease to exist. And I can't have that." "So, you think we're..." Milk Chrono squeezes both Aetas and Quinn's heads. "If I wanted too, I could wipe Eien out of existence... But I can't interfere in fear of changing too much. You can. But... If you don't help, I can always send you to hellish places. Even the rules won't interfere if I harm you two." Aetas looked to milk Chrono with fear in his eyes. "When did you get so scary?!" "Whenever the lives of my bundles of joy are on the line. I'll do anything for them." Quinn nodded. "Well Aetas, I believe it's time we get a move on." "Who says that anymore?" Aetas asked as he ran off. "People from the past." Quinn ran with him, and Milk Chrono smiled. Z began to sit Indian position on his head, and Chrono wanted to cheer. "So... Adorable..." - Eien stood over Orwell and smiled. "Go get them." Orwell looked at himself. "I feel so young." "Well I did take you back to your prime." "Ahh yes... 41. I became a Yonkou, and the world strongest at this age... The ROGE empire was barely a year old, and was only two islands... If I knew I would be great... I would have been so happy." "So get out there, and kick some ass. And before I forget, I honestly have no clue how long it'll take for your age to catch up to you. So make every second count." "Of course." Orwell was gone, and was behind Makino. He ripped her heart out, and was in front of Kent. He looked at it, and saw it bursted in flames. "I taught you well... Had I used Haki though... We wouldn't be having this fight." Kent stared at Orwell blankly. "Who are you? You have a familiar scent... Old man scent." Jericho stopped and turned in Kent's direction. "Kent you can't say things like that. It's rude!" "Oh no, I'm only 41... But I was just 151..." Orwell kicks Kent, causing Kent to crash into the ground. Orwell feels his body, and grins. "I wonder... Could I..." He tries to use his devil fruit, but can't. "Hmm... Still have to wait. When I hit 75... You're all dead." Kent lifted his head and shook himself to sanity. "What just happened?" "I happened." Eien laughed as he sat on a boulder. "It's nice to be on the winning side. Plus, I figured he would enjoy being young again." Jericho helped Kent up. "Well shit." He said sadly. "Kent, it was nice knowing you. You are the best brother a guy could ask for." Kent blinked in response. "Why do you assume we're gonna die?" "Because he was practically invisible... And now he's in his prime... So he's double invincible." "True. But we still have his badass daughter on our side!" Makino burst in flames, rushing at Orwell, and Orwell blocked her roundhouse kick. Jericho watched in horror. "You think we should help her?" Kent nodded. "By your logic, he's double invincible." "You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" "Not a chance." Orwell punches at Makino, and she blocked the attack. Orwell begun to laugh. "YOU FOOL! IN MY PRIME, I WAS A LIVING GOD! I NEVER LOST EVER, AND ONLY YONKOUS OR ADMIRALS COULD EVEN GIVE ME TROUBLE!" A claymore exploded behind Orwell, causing Orwell to be confused, and explosives hit Orwell. Everyone was confused, and they heard cackling. Someone was behind Kent, and hugged him. "OH GOOD OLD BETRAYAL!" Kent shivered and pushed Caramel away. "Don't touch me. I'd rather spend another week with Cana." "Oh, but Kent, I made those bombs for you! Because... You have such a betray-able face." Kent twitched with anger. "Jericho, you got the rule book?" Jericho nodded and pulled a small notebook from his coat pocket. "Yeah why?" "Add caramel to the list of exceptions to kill." "Don't we need to vote?" "OVERRULED!!" Caramel laughed, and hugged Kent. "Your anger only fuels me!" "Then bother Wayward. He's always angry!" "No, he's too easy. To make the man known as a saint on some islands... Become enraged beyond belief makes me happy!" Kent exhaled and created two miniature gears plugs. "I'm done with this." He said as he placed them in his ears. "NOW LETS KICK ORWELL'S ASS!!" Jericho shook his head. "You don't have to yell." "WHAT?!!!" Caramel laughed, holding a button. He pressed a button, and a catapult fires a boulder, smashing into Kent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jericho looked through caramel then pulled out a pen. "Yep. He's on the list." - Riker was watching from the hill, and saw Hayley was next to him. "Why didn't you join the battle?" "I'm watching. Orwell, is my greatest obstacle. I need to learn how to defeat him." Riker snickered at the thought. "You'll never beat him." Hayley looked up to him annoyed. "So why're you up here? Being a chicken like usual?" "No... I'm doing exactly what your doing. To defeat Orwell will be the only way to become king. As I am now... I have no hope. But soon... Soon..." "Whatever.... Hey, do you think we can beat him if we work together?" "Not a chance. A snowball would survive hell before we can beat Orwell as we are." "What if we weren't who we are? He said only a Yonkou and an admiral could challenge him. Who became the Yonkou of my time?" "That idea is stupid." "Fuck you! Answer my question!" "L. K. R. E." "English muthafucka. Do you speak it?!" "Yes, and you'll never find out. Time loop. Or whatever. Now, you aren't a Yonkou yet, and even a Yonkou couldn't kill him. If all three worked together it could be possible, but he has 3 Yonkou level fighters." "3?!" "Yes. Marxius his greatest soldier, his son, and the strongest Legate General... Cortius." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc